forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charon
Pharaun, there is no River Styx in the Forgotten Realms. The nearest thing we have is the River of Blood as described on page 140 of the Player's Guide to Faerûn. I like this character and want him included here, but he would have to ride the River of Blood not the River Styx. TheBinder 17:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm seriously now going to argue with you over this i have Monster Manual II 1st edition on page 28, it specifally says the River Styx just like in Greek Mythology, not only that in Charon's description it even describes what the river is and how it acts. The only thing i can guess that the River of Blood is a off-shoot that is just as long. Pharuan Undearth 21:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : The problem with the Monster Manuals is that they're core D&D sources, not Forgotten Realms specific ones. TSR, when they started creating settings for D&D worlds, used many of the same location names. Greyhawk has an Underdark and a Nine Hells and an Abyss. They're not the same as the Realms' Underdark, Nine Hells, and Abyss. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::So you mean to tell me that D&D core books aren't considered true Forgotten Realms cannon. And if this book isn't cannon then it shouldn't be under Sourcebooks btw. Pharuan Undearth 00:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: It's under the sourcebooks because some of the information is relevant to the realms. Creatures with specific references to other settings aren't part of the Realms, but there are more generic creatures in there that may be. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The River Styx is mentioned in Realms-specific sources, too (for example, The Throne of Bloodstone). But change it to "River of Blood" if it makes you feel better. According to Ed Greenwood, they're the same thing. -- Rowan Earthwood 15:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're a cutie. Thank you i finally have someone to at least back up my claim. I will concied that they may be the same river ehnce why they are used as a Characters "double" location/homeland. Pharuan Undearth 18:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Not that it matters, but I stumbled across a source backing up my earlier comments. Page 39 of Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells, it says the River Styx is known as the River of Blood in the Forgotten Realms. True, it's not a Realms sourcebook, but it's something semi-current, I guess. TheBinder 01:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Good find! Someone'll have to edit the River Styx entry accordingly. -- Rowan Earthwood 20:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) In Game Stats what exactly is the rules for posting the stats for Charon from the dungeon magazine article (#149, pg 83-84)? I'm assuming the normal rules would say no, however I am unable to find a copy of said magazine legally and think this may be a common issue for a 6 year old magazine. is there any fair use provisions for this? :Unfortunately, no. Other than the stats allowed by the or templates (class and level are usually given for Persons, and there is even talk about eliminating Challenge Rating for Creatures), the Forgotten Realms Wiki:No crunch policy is slowly being enforced (by rewriting old crunchy pages). New crunchy pages are likely to be rolled back or removed fairly quickly. There are plenty of other places that will take crunchy details (they accept the risk of being shut down for copyright violation) and you are allowed to link to those places (usually in an External Links section in the Appendix, see Forum:Standardizing article sections for details). We appreciate your desire to contribute to the wiki, but we really cannot risk losing this valuable resource that dozens or perhaps hundreds of people have built over many years. And you may have noticed that we are now trying to support all editions of D&D and the Forgotten Realms, which makes it even more challenging. That's my two copper. Perhaps one of the other admins might have more guidance for you.—Moviesign (talk) 23:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC)